Communications headsets provide a convenient interface to a variety of devices or base units, including telephones and computer systems. In particular, such headsets facilitate hands-free conversation using mobile terminals, such as cellular telephones. Of course, to impart practical advantages to hands-free conversation usage, such headsets must be convenient to wear and operate. Particularly, consumers desire small, lightweight headsets unencumbered by bulky and inconvenient cable attachments. Thus, communications headsets that are small and wireless are likely to enjoy widespread popularity, particularly if they are convenient to operate and own. Of course, the wireless headset must also provide for high-quality communications between it and the base unit. Several obstacles impede wireless headset designers in their efforts to provide consumers with small but reliable and convenient headsets.
One particular headset design problem is one of providing the user with a reliable mechanism for on/off control of the wireless headset. Continual reductions in the size of the elements comprising a typical wireless headset exacerbate the problem of locating a convenient and easy to operate on/off switch somewhere on the headset. Obviously, the relative size of the on-off switches used by designers must scale downward with the decreasing size of newer generation headsets. Small switches present a twofold problem. First, smaller switches are inherently more difficult to operate than larger ones. This problem is particularly acute for those with limited dexterity, poor eyesight, or compromised mental faculties. A second problem relates to the intrinsic shortcomings of inexpensive miniature switches. Namely, the second problem concerns overall switch reliability. Generally, the smaller switches are at once more fragile and less durable than their larger counterparts. Thus, inclusion of such miniaturized on-off switches compromises overall reliability of the wireless headset.
As the size of switches conveniently operable by the average user have a definite lower limit, the increasing miniaturization of wireless headsets leaves ever fewer convenient locations for incorporation of the on-off switch. Indeed, the design integrity of a wireless miniature headset may be compromised by the inclusion of any manually operated on-off switch. Such compromise results from the need to provide external access to the switch mechanism. This access generally requires an opening or break in the housing of the wireless headset. Such openings can compromise mechanical strength of the wireless headset housing and provide additional opportunities for the ingress of contaminants.
In keeping with the convenience afforded by their small size, miniature wireless headsets typically use internal batteries for operating power. Headset miniaturization places severe limitations on the physical size of batteries that may be included within the headset. Even with the significant energy densities afforded by newer battery technologies, these very small battery cells have significantly limited capacity. Because battery life is a key component of operator convenience, it is important that wireless headset design incorporates provisions maximizing battery life. A manually operated on-off switch works against this need to maximize battery life. For example, a user may forget to turn off the wireless headset after usage, thereby needlessly expending valuable battery life.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a wireless headset whose design and operation eliminates the need for bulky or hard to operate on-off switches, while maximizing battery life. The present invention satisfies these needs and others by providing a wireless headset capable of automatically turning on and off, based on user activity.